1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to child restraints, and more specifically to a walking harness for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harnesses and restraints for tethering a walking child have been known. Traditional walking harnesses typically employ hardware and other components such as Velcro®, snaps or hooks. Many such harnesses or restraints function and give the appearance of harnesses or restraints used for various domesticated animals, such as “dog leash” harnesses. Because of this similarity, most parents have refrained from using such devices because of the actual or perceived stigma that attaches to a walking harness despite the numerous benefits in terms of child safety and parental freedom.